


In This Moment

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [138]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: APPLE CIDER, Autumn, Fall Fun, Fluff, Multi, Romance, Star Gazing, Wishes, meteor showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first chilly fall evening, apple cider, star-gazing, surprise meteor showers, and kisses under the moon - things Gabriel is going to add to his list of everything he loves about autumn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Moment

Gabriel loves autumn. The brisk air. Sweater weather. Apple cider. Colorful trees. Hay rides. Diving into big piles of fallen leaves. Long, chilly nights that are just perfect for snuggling up. Halloween. _Especially_ Halloween. What Trickster didn’t love Halloween? If Michael let him, and if anyone actually came to their door to trick or treat, he’d have _so_ much fun tricking the _pants_ off of those bratty teenagers that stood at the corner ‘texting’ while their little brothers and sisters waddled up doorstep after doorstep. (Michael and the lack of children don’t _exactly_ stop him from having a bit of tricksterly fun every October, but he’s pretty sure that poor Mr. Elstrom’s heart can’t handle many more ‘bats/ghosts/feral cats in the attic’ tricks and toilet-papering his house had stopped being fun after the last seven times.)

 

Anyway, the point is that he _really_ loves autumn. He knows that Lucifer doesn’t, but come on. Does his mate _really_ have to put on _three_ sweaters? “Lu, you’re taking forever,” he whines.

 

Lucifer gives him a disappointed little frown, and Gabriel internally rolls his eyes. He does things for Lucifer that he hates _all the time._ Well, that’s not true; Lucifer is an extremely considerate mate and basically refuses to let him or Sam do anything that causes them the slightest bit of discomfort, but is it _really_ necessary for him to do up every single button by hand? “I agreed to join you even though you _know_ I hate being cold. The least you can do is wait for me to put on appropriate outdoor wear.”

 

This time, Gabriel does roll his eyes. “I _am_ waiting.”

 

“Patiently,” Lucifer amends as he wiggles his fingers into gloves that would probably be more appropriate for a polar exploration than for mid-October in Kansas.

 

“Come on, Lu. You’re not gonna have time to be cold, I promise. Me ‘n’ Sammy are gonna be cuddling you so hard that you forget all about what season it is.”

 

“I do enjoy being cuddled,” Lucifer confesses as he adjusts his wooly hat. “Let’s go.”

 

Gabriel grabs his hand and leads him outside with a little whoop of joy. He checks to make sure that Lucifer isn’t shivering even though he barely feels the chill through his thin sweater, because despite the way he might tease his mate about his aversion to the cold, he really doesn’t want him to be miserable. Lucifer just smiles at him, so he slows down enough to wrap an arm around the other archangel and press a gentle kiss upon Lucifer’s cheek.

 

Sam is waiting for them with three mugs of steaming hot apple cider when they arrive at the center of the garden. “Hey, Luce. Hey, Gabe,” he greets, rewarding them each with a warm smile as he hands them their cider. “I brought out some extra blankets in case you got cold,” he adds, resting on hand atop Lucifer’s.

 

Lucifer blushes. “I... I actually didn’t realize how warm it was going to be.” He divests himself of the gloves and one of his sweaters and gives Sam a lopsided smile. “Now I can hold your hand.”

 

“Hey, what am I? Chopped liver?” Gabriel jokes.

 

“Sam isn’t the one who dragged me out here with the promise of cuddles and then failed to deliver,” Lucifer returns.

 

“Oh, you want cuddles?” Gabriel asks, setting his apple cider down in a hollow on the ground and snapping up an inflated mattress covered in pillows and blankets. “I’ll give you cuddles. I’ll give you so many cuddles you’ll fell it ‘til next week!” He flops down on the mattress and grins. “Both of you get down here, stat.”

 

Sam and Lucifer share a fond look before setting their cider down within reach and settling down beside Gabriel. Lucifer draws a blanket around them and makes a happy little noise as he snuggles into Gabriel. “This is nice,” he whispers as he searches for Sam’s hand over Gabriel’s chest. Sam’s fingers curl around his and he gives them a reassuring squeeze before melting into the mattress. They fall into a comfortable silence, broken only by the soft sound of their breaths and the occasional sleepy cricket.

 

“Hey, Gabe?” Sam asks after a few minutes.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Is that what you took us out here to see?” He points to the part of the sky where the moon is just beginning to rise. A meteor streaks across the sky and Gabriel huffs out a little breath of amusement.

 

“I wanted to go out so we could watch the Blood Moon. But meteor showers are cool too.”

 

“And romantic,” Lucifer adds dreamily. Sam sighs in agreement and Gabriel shakes his head.

 

“You’re both big ol’ saps, you know that?” He asks fondly.

 

“We’re _your_ saps,” Sam corrects.

 

“Mine,” Gabriel agrees. Another meteor makes its way across the horizon and he grins. “Hey, don’t you humans have a legend where if you wish on a shooting star, the wish comes true? Well, I wish for a candy bar.” Lucifer rolls his eyes and gives him a Kit Kat, and Gabriel beams. “Awesome.”

 

“Hey, if you’re gonna make a wish, I want to too,” Sam protests. “I want a softer pillow,” he declares when the next meteor streaks across the sky. His pillow gives way under him and he smiles. “Much better.”

 

Lucifer thinks for a moment before closing his eyes and making a silent wish. Gabriel leans over and kisses him and he smiles. “Guess wishes really do come true,” he decides.


End file.
